Summer Lovin'
by andymarx
Summary: Bella believes there is no better way to spend a hot summer afternoon than floating on a pink raft. Edward has another idea. Edward/Bella. AH.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summer Lovin'**

Bella believes there is no better way to spend a hot summer afternoon than floating on a pink raft. Edward has another idea. Edward/Bella. AH.

* * *

The cool water of the pool kissed Bella's toes as they dangled off the edge pink inflatable raft which gently rocked on the peaceful waves from the flapping filter gate. Her eyes were closed behind large dark sunglasses. She sighed and trailed her hand lazily through the clear blue. The plastic clung hungrily to the sweaty flesh of her arm and her mouth twitched down in a mild frown. She returned to her lethargic tranquility, slowly bobbing up and down as the easy current pushed her towards the side of the pool where Edward stood.

He observed her from the water's edge. Her skin glistened with perspiration and the suntan lotion she'd asked him to rub on for her where it wasn't covered by a dark pink bikini. His mouth twitched in a small smile as he remembered the fun he'd had with that. The lotion smelled like sweet coconut and summertime and he'd worked it into her skin with a thoroughness that had wrung a series of small moans from her as he'd massaged her lower back. He had insisted that his fingers had simply slipped while coating her inner thighs, but she had shoved him away with a groan and threatened to dump him in the pool if he didn't behave.

_"It's too hot for that, Edward," Bella protested lazily._

_"You're too hot not to," he'd smirked as she pushed away from the edge with her tiny feet, their little red toenails standing out in sharp contrast with the turquoise water. She'd laughed, and pulling her sunglasses down her face, settled into the position she'd now held for half an hour._

He watched a bead of sweat at the corner of her lush upper lip before it rolled down the column of her neck. Her head twitched, but she remained otherwise as indifferent to the tickling drop as she seemed to be towards him. She gave a subtle stretch of her legs. While maintaining a general economy of movement, she managed to flex every fiber of muscle along her well-toned legs, sending her dainty feet arching above the shinning surface. Then she flexed them, fanning each toe apart from it's neighbor, holding them quivering over the water for a moment, before she suddenly bent her knees, dropped both feet into the pool, and gave a small kick, which sent her raft moving slowly back to the center. When her feet hit the chilled water, her candy pink mouth had let out a puff of air that managed to convey both surprise and sinful pleasure.

Edward decided he'd had enough. He stripped off his shirt, kicked off his sandals, and jumped into the deep end of the pool, not caring that the water weighed down his baggy denim shorts. His splash pushed Bella and her raft further away, towards the shallows, but she merely lifted her head for a moment and, finding its source, returned to her quiet floating. Edward's feet flashed for a second above the water as he kicked down towards the pale blue bottom of his family pool. He swam like a shark, up the inclined floor towards his bobbing pink prey in the shallow end. He surfaced silently next to her dangling feet, folding his legs to keep his shoulders under the cool water, and looked up the length of her body. Bella returned his gaze from under the edge of her glasses and smiled sleepily at him as he crouched near her.

She leisurely lifted one leg, softly biting her lower lip as the plastic sucked at her thigh, and touched one large toe to Edward's shoulder before letting it slide off his skin and into the water. "You'll burn up without sun block, whitey," Bella yawned.

Edward caught the drifting foot in his hand and cradled the heel as he pulled it towards the center of his chest to rest just below his throat and right of center of his heart. He smirked as he saw her eyes widen slightly under the shade of her dark glasses and proclaimed "I'm happy to lay myself out to your ministrations, cupcake. I've always dreamed of a gorgeous girl straddling me as she caresses fragrant oils into my skin." Bella's breath stuttered sharply at Edward's vivid words. "Peeled grapes and palm fronds were part of the theme," he continued as he ran a thumb up her arch.

Bella frowned and pushed off his body with her foot. "I have things to do."

Her eyes opened wide with surprise as Edward kept his hold on her foot, then wider as he grabbed the second foot and used them to pull her and the raft closer to his body.

"Things like bobbing up and down in my pool for hours with occasional requests for iced tea?" There was a slight edge to his voice as he maintained his gentle but firm grip on her ankles and began to slowly rub his thumbs into the center of her feet.

Her toes curled in towards his hands as she gasped, "You're… jealous! Of your _pool_?"

Edward turned his head and gave a slight nip to the side of one foot, then looked up the line of her leg out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's nice not to be ignored by your girlfriend every now and then," he muttered against her chlorine-scented skin. His eyelids flickered downward, trying to keep Bella from seeing the vulnerability in his eyes. She was fully awake now and took in the picture he represented, coiled and kneeling beyond the edge of her raft, between her floating legs.

Bella swallowed hard and pushed her glasses back into her hair before stating clearly, "You have my full attention now."

Edward's gaze flew towards hers and his grin was like the sun breaking over the mountain-tops, bright and full of wicked promise. His attention was quickly drawn to her bikini clad body stretched out before him. Bella's hands tightened on pink plastic, which protested with a sharp squeak, as his smile grew devilish and he nearly hummed, "Do I now?"

Edward's legs bent as he pressed the balls of his feet against the pool floor and pulled Bella closer to the depths by her ankles. He reached a point where he knew he would still be able to stand with his shoulders fully out of the water and then he paused, pushing back on Bella's feet to slow her momentum. He dropped her feet towards the water, and cradled just one ankle in his palm from under the surface of the water. Nudging mildly on her lower calves he spread her legs wide while never loosing connection to that ankle. He could see Bella's mind working overtime behind her hazel eyes, and he decided to make a small mystery of his plans for her.

"Flex for me," he decreed with wide green eyes as his other hand trailed a cool line of water from the heel to toe of her foot. Bella arched her brow, even as she shivered at his touch and complied. Edward moved to face the bottom of her foot. He ran a single fingernail over the curves and valleys and across her fanned toes, relishing each hiss that rose faintly from Bella's recumbent form. He pressed a kiss to the ball of her foot and moved back between her feet. He flicked a finger at her toenails. "Why red?" he inquired casually as his finger circled her ankle bone and strayed higher.

Bella watched his movements like a hawk.

"I was bored last night," she answered quickly as her leg began to tremble, as much from holding it stretched and flexed for so long as from the sensations induced by his lazy examination. "Can I relax my leg now?"

"No," Edward replied simply as he traced the marbled path of a faint blue vein up the side of her lower leg. One hand still helped to support her ankle in the water as he stated frankly that if she was so bored that she'd turned to painting her toenails, he'd be more than happy to keep her entertained at night.

"Yeah, my dad would love that!" Bella rolled her eyes skyward as her left hand began to drift in the water. She gasped as Edward swiped his finger quickly along the underside of her knee, her most ticklish spot. Her foot fell into the water with a small splash.

Before she could protest Edward made a slight 'tsk' and chastised, "You said I had your full attention." Edward's head was at the edge of the raft and framed by her upper calves. He stood up suddenly, his shoulders pushing her legs wider.

Bella watched the silver streams of water trail down the muscles of Edward's chest and shoulders and felt her indignation evaporate.

"Uh…Sorry," she stuttered, distracted.

"That's okay," Edward said back as he ran his hands up the top of her thighs. "I'm sure you'll think of a way to make it up to me." His hands reached half a foot below her hips, and then began a disappointing slide downwards. He winked at her as he finished the thought, "…a smart girl like you."

Bella tilted her head and pretended to ponder his words. "I could help you with your English homework!" she declared in a perky tone.

Edward's hands slowed against her skin as he seemed to consider her suggestion. "No," he decided sadly, "school is more than a month away."

His thumbs pressed briefly into the underside of her knees and she squealed. His wet hands began to creep upwards again, managing to both cool and heat her flesh as they moved.

Bella softly chewed on her lower lip, and Edward could see her working to keep her mind on their verbal game as his fingers crept closer and closer to the edge of her swim suit.

"Well," she began, "I could –" And then the fingers stopped moving. His thumbs were poised a mere inch from her center. She squinted up at him, obviously trying to read his face against the backlight of the summer sun. "I could move further down on the raft," she offered with a slight hitch in her voice.

Edward pulled back and she saw stark longing and pride in his eyes.

"You," he proclaimed happily, "are a _very_ smart girl."

Edward helped her to slide her warm body down the raft until it supported only her hips and upper body. From her thighs down, she dangled in the cold, clear water, and Edward, standing between her wide spread legs with the pool water lapping at his chest, felt a thankful grin split his face.

He had rested one hand on her thigh, but now he moved it up and over her swimsuit until he cupped the ripe curve of her hip, a perfect fit for his hand.

He moved his free hand in a high arch over her bare belly, trailing drops of clear water that fell on her hot skin to run down the side of her abdomen or pool in her the indentation of her bellybutton. Bella shivered and arched her back. Her gasps of rapturous pleasure were easier to deal with and he leaned forward to dip his tongue into her golden navel. The taste of chlorine and coconut sunscreen was noxious, but the overwhelming taste of Bella herself invoked a low growl in the back of Edward's throat.

The hand at her hip began to toy with the top of her bikini bottom as his second hand slid up her thigh and met her swim suit. He feathered kisses along her abdomen. His thumb swiped once, twice, three times across the front of her suit, then pressed in against her sensitive flesh. Bella's hips lifted from the vinyl as her thighs wrapped loosely around his chest and she groaned his name in exquisite pleasure.

"Shit," Edward muttered against her skin as he rested his forehead on Bella's belly and looked downward at her pink-clad, undulating hips.

Edward's hands were dipping into her bikini bottom and pulling down, when he felt her body stiffen. He looked up quickly to find her head turned towards the house and her pearly teeth again worrying her plump lip.

"Don't worry, there is no one inside."

She met his gaze and shook her head 'no'.

He amended, "There is no one inside. I would never…" His fingers absently stroked her belly as he paused, "do this with you when you could be embarrassed."

Bella sighed her relief into the still air and nodded, the tension leaving her body. She tilted her hips slightly and wiggled them suggestively. When he raised his eyebrows, she flashed a naughty grin and nodded again. He smiled in understanding.

Edward watched her face as he tugged at the cloth, but couldn't help looking down as it cleared her hips. He peeled them down her thighs and helped stabilize her as she unwrapped her legs from his middle momentarily, but he could not tear his gaze away from her. He trailed one finger, from her navel to the her center.

Bella was holding her breath. A delicious energy radiated out from Edward's finger through her body as she lay spread out in field of blue gazing up at the cloudless afternoon sky. She let her head droop to one side and her eyelids slide close as she breathed out. When Edward bent his head and kissed the inside of her thigh, she whimpered slightly. His fingers caressed the juncture of thigh and hip and she nearly formed a word.

"Fuuu," she slurred. Edward parted her folds, probing gently to map out her secrets, to solve her mystery. He moved his head over his working fingers, and she tightened her grip on the raft on either side of her. His tongue flicked, fluttered, then his hot mouth settled and sucked. "Fuck!" she cried as her hips bucked wildly, rocking the raft.

Edward grinned softly, quickly hiding his expression in the curve of her hip, as he moved his hand, playing at her flesh. His other hand he used to anchor her hips on the floating raft. His mouth returned to her clit as a single finger probed her opening. She was moist from much more than the surrounding water and, though she was very tight, his finger slid home with an ease that summoned a gentle sigh from them both. Edward quickly worked a second finger inside her and began to slide them slowly in and out as he teased her tiny bud with his lips and tongue.

A flush crept across Bella's skin that had nothing to do with the warm sun pouring down on them. Her nipples tightened under the clinging bikini top. The flush climbed her neck and kissed her cheeks, followed by a quivering across her belly and thighs. She started to thrash as Edward's fingers and mouth picked up speed, but he held her firm at the hips and she tightened her thighs into vise grip on his waist. She rolled her head against the hot plastic while she panted in time with Edward's fingers and thrust her hips to meet them. She glanced down at his head between her thighs and caught the glint of his eye as he watched her reactions. It made her blush hotter and her lids slid closed again with a groan.

Bella was gripping the raft so tightly Edward wondered if she might pop it. Then Edward somehow managed to nip slightly at her clit and, at the same time, he pressed deep within her with his fingers and Bella came apart. Edward loosed his grip on her hips. Her legs dropped deep into the water. She screamed a series of garbled syllables and arched her back. The raft tilted as her hands flew in the air and Bella made a fast grab for the slick vinyl but only managed to offset herself more. With a yelp of surprise she plunged into the pool as the pink raft flipped over and floated way.

Bella came sputtering to the surface, pushing her hair back from her face. Edward took one look at her extreme displeasure and burst out laughing. In a matter of seconds, he had seen her at her most sensual, flush and full of pleasure as she screamed out her release, and then at her most disheveled, hair plastered crazily to her head, eyes blinking back water. The facts that he found her adorable in both instances and that she would never in a million years believe it, made Edward laugh harder.

Bella eyed Edward's neck and contemplated what kinds of sounds he would make if she wrapped her fingers around it and wrung it 'til it was dry. She was loathed to admit to herself that they would probably be a lot like some of the sounds she had been making a minute ago. He had gone limp with his laughter and she chose that moment to pounce on him.

She grabbed his wrists, pulling them behind his back until she saw him grimace a little. She placed her other hand on his back then pushed hard, slamming him chest first into the side of the pool a bit closer to the shallow end, where she could stand. The force of impact knocked the laughter right out of him. He sputtered one last time and started to look around.

"Wha…?"

She pressed her body against his back and hissed in his ear, "What the hell, Edward? Did you have that planned before I got here or after you pulled me to the deep end?"

Edward tried to turn his head, but she pressed on the side his head and forced him to face forward, looking out across his backyard.

"I… I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know that would happen. I didn't have it planned, I swear." His voice was frantic as he realized that Bella seemed sincerely mad at him. He forced himself not to pay attention to her lithe body pressing him to the pool wall and tried to come up with an explanation for his behavior. He didn't see the slow, wicked grin that spread across Bella's face at the sincerity of his words.

"I think we need to teach you a lesson," she ground out between her teeth as one of her hands caressed the pulse at Edward's jugular. Her other hand was busy behind her own back. Edward's sputtering ceased abruptly when he saw a scrap of dark pink spandex go flying past his head to land with a splat on a white lounge chair. When Bella's hard nipples burrowed into his back, points of heat in the cool water, he gripped fast to the side of pool as the blood rushed from his brain. He gurgled and leaned into her chest, rubbing slightly with his back and letting his head fall onto her left shoulder.

Bella laved and nibbled his neck and moved against his back, but quickly grew frustrated with the heavy cloth of his wet jeans. She gave a quick squeeze to his wrists, letting them go with a silent order for them to remain clutching the edge of the pool, then ran her hands up his arms then under them, just skimming his pits so that he gave a sensitive shiver that did interesting things to the muscles of his back. Her fingers traced his rib cage as they moved down his torso, almost embracing his warm body. She murmured an appreciative 'mmm,' into the swirl of his ear as her finger tips danced down his clenched abdominal. Bella reached the dark edge of his shorts and delved beneath. Even through the waterlogged fabric, she felt his ass clench as she touched his delicate flesh. Edward never wore belts. Her fingers pulled out and made quick work of his zipper. She pushed the sodden fabric down his legs, boxers and jeans alike, and they were finally skin to skin down the length of their bodies.

Edward began to push off the pool wall and turn his shoulders, but Bella snaked a hand up the side of his chest and surprised him with a small twist to his nipple as she pressed into him from behind.

"Lesson time, remember?" She slid one slim leg along the inside of his spread thighs.

Edward's head fell forward as he chuckled softly, "So much better than English tutoring."

Bella splashed water over his bowed head as she giggled. She explored the small bumps his vertebrae made under the taut skin of his back with one hand as her other moved slow as molasses around the side of his hip. She gently rubbed the base of his neck and licked the salt and water from the dimple of his collar bone. Her lower fingertips brushed his hard flesh then gripped his erection and moved hesitantly. Edward leaned his forehead on the cement side of the pool and groaned.

Bella's first hand stroked down his torso to join its mate as she dropped her head on his bent shoulder and licked her lips in concentration. Edward's head hung down as her white hands with their sexy dark red nail polish, cupped and squeezed him below the blue water. Bella felt him tense his thigh muscles, and she knew he was fighting off the end, but it was a loosing battle. She rubbed herself against the smooth skin of his rear and she moaned softly into his collar, and Bella felt something change in the way Edward held himself against the edge of the pool. He pressed away from the wall, breaking her hold, and turned to grab her, ignoring her protests.

Bella jumped aside and tried to latch onto his back again. Edward twisted through the water and made another grab for her. He caught her this time, but she writhed in his arms and pulled them both under the surface. They emerged at the same time, panting from arousal and want of air, but neither had given up the fight. Their young bodies strained to and from each other in a parody of sex. The water caused sure grips to slip, firm holds to shift unexpectedly to far more interesting places, and both found themselves dunked again several times before Edward's superior strength earned him the upper hand and he pushed Bella onto a cement, partially submerged, step, with such force that her back crashed into the wall of the pool and a small wave splashed over the side to darken the ground behind her.

Edward ran his fingers up and down Bella's back in unconscious apology for that final violent push. He took in their position as she glared up at him. The water reflected silver blue patterns on the undersides of her breasts. He was able to stand with nearly a full back above the water. The step was shallow and her legs hung deeper into the pool now that he'd pulled her away from the wall to caress her back. She had tightened her legs around his hips in her final attempt to wrestle control from him, and his erection lay sandwiched between them. Every indignant breath she took thrust her firm breasts against his chest, but she didn't seem to notice.

"That's the last time you're getting a 'lesson' from me." She pushed against his shoulders, but he held on.

"Ah, come on teach, I need to keep my grades up for varsity swim!" Edward's joke hung in the air as he reached down to kiss the corner of her mouth. Bella turned her head in silent protest and Edward paused to examine her face. Something more than losing the wrestling match was bothering her. His fingers pushed a few loose strands of her hair behind an ear and cupped the back of her head, gently turning it to face her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gravely. She remained mute, but he caught the subtle movement of her eyes as they flickered down between them.

Edward grabbed her hand from where it rested on his shoulder and held it clasped in his own between their heads. He met her gaze across their interlocking fingers and held it as he turned her hand slightly and lowered his lips to press against the pulse point of her wrist. His tongue darted out and flicked over the pale blue veins. He pressed a fraction harder and formed a slight suction against her arm as he watched her eye dilate and her pink lips part. Then he pressed one last chaste kiss to her fingers and slowly guided her hand beneath the cool water with a wicked grin. A small smile blossomed on Bella's face and he winked as her hand closed on his flesh and began to move. His hands plunged into her hair and he lowered his mouth to plunder hers.

Bella slid her legs along the back of Edward's body and flexed her hips. She groaned in frustration against his mouth and began to drop her other hand into the water. Edward nipped at her lip and plunged in a hand to cup her center. She smiled as she moved to kiss the side of his face and returned her hand to its exploration of his back, neck, and hair.

Edward pushed Bella's shoulders back slightly so that she lay her head on the edge of the pool. He kissed down the side of her neck, pushing her wet hair out of his way as his lips moved. He trailed his tongue along her delicate collarbone and swirled it in the small dip in the middle of her throat. He pulled back and looked at her small, perfect breasts partially floating in the clear water. His jaw clenched as he halted her hands moving on him and gathered them behind her back. He searched her face to be sure she knew how much he wanted her and groaned her name at her answering pleasure-drunk smile. His head descended on her breasts. With lips, teeth and suction, he summoned small mewling noises from deep within her. He felt their vibrations as his hands cupped and gently squeezed her flesh.

Bella's hands gripped the edge of step and she arched into Edward's mouth and against his body. She watched his dark head from under her moist eyelashes and she moved a hand between their bodies. She touched herself, but, feeling the velvet skin of Edward's erection brush the back of her hand, she turned it and enveloped his length. Edward's head popped up from her chest, but she spoke before words could spill from his mouth.

"Now, Edward. Fuck me now."

Edward's lustful eyes lowering towards her were the last things Bella saw before hers fluttered shut. His mouth closed on her once more. His fingers were at her slit and he tested her readiness. One finger, another, and then a third stretched her wide, and she shifted her hips to find the most comfortable angle. Edward's other hand cupped her hip, his fingers brushing her spine, as he helped to position her. He removed his fingers, but he was there himself before she could finish her moan of protest. His thumb returned to her clit and pulsed a short, firm pressure against it that made her hips buck. He moved his hips to counter her thrusts and began to press into her. He drew in and out with each press of his thumb, deeper each time until his inner thighs pressed tight against her own.

And then he began to fuck her in earnest.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Bella screamed to the summer sky as the water rocked around her. She'd never considered herself religious, but she felt like she was in the middle of a conversion. Her entire consciousness seemed focused on the small place between her legs that Edward caressed as he pushed into her again and again.

Edward muttered as he flexed above her. Words like 'God,' 'fuck,' and 'Bella' were jumbled in new and exciting ways. If the world came to an end right now, he'd be happy. If he was able to do this until the world's end, he'd be ecstatic. But then the moment would change, grow, adapt. Bella would find a new way to shudder his name. Her legs would tighten a bit more. The angle would change as one of them shifted. And then he'd think that this was it, the perfect moment, the one to save; only not, because another would take its place, becoming better in a different way.

Bella arched again and she pulsed around him. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he manipulated her clit to try to extend her climax. Her body relaxed back in the water, against the pool wall and she gazed worshipfully up at him.

"Damn!" She exclaimed before rejoining his rhythm. She pulled his hand from between them, allowing even deeper penetration and focused on maintaining that tilt of her hip that made him gasp each time he plunged into her.

Soon, he was making no sound at all beyond a tortured breathing. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes were glazed with pleasure. With a final buck, his legs shuddered and then gave out completely as he pulled out of her. Bella caught his body to hers, wrapping her arms and legs around his buoyant form. His head collapsed on her upper chest but he managed to make one demand of his body, hugging her tightly against him.

The pool water stopped sloshing, and returned to gentle waves. Bella glided fingers up and down Edward's back as one minute dragged onto two, and then three. Edward continued to drift boneless, clinging to her.

"Edward?"

He grunted.

"I don't think you have to be jealous of your pool anymore."

He snickered in appreciation and mumbled, "Damn straight," snuggling his nose in her cleavage.

A minute later, Bella tried again, "Edward?"

He breathed 'tsk,' in response and snuggled deeper.

"You going to move?"

"Give me a reason."

Bella looked down at his back and grimaced.

"Well for one thing I was right about the sunscreen, white boy." Edward's back was developing a suspiciously pink glow, the white handprint where she had clung to him a few minutes ago was slowly changing to match the rest of his back.

Edward pushed back slightly with a frown and stood on his own two legs. He felt the back of his shoulder with faint resignation. Then his eyes sparked as he looked hopefully at Bella, "Did I mention that fantasy works with both fragrant oils and aloe vera?"

Bella's laughter rang out across backyard as she allowed Edward to help her climb out of the pool. Edward declared himself 'versatile' with a flair of his hands and began to walk towards the main house, casually at home with his nakedness. She grabbed her top from where she'd tossed it, and scanned the pool for her floating bikini bottoms. She saw Edward's jean shorts, a sodden pile at the base of one wall, and her sunglasses, lying mid-pool, but couldn't spot the other half of her suit until a flash of pink near the filter gate caught her eye. Edward spun around at her outraged gasp in time to see the pool filter gobble up the last of Bella's suit bottom. He decided he was actually very happy with his swimming pool.

Bella turned to face him with arms akimbo, her top hanging like a forgotten flag down her leg. She startled as he leered at her, and quickly tried to cover herself. Edward took pity on her and grabbed a fluffy white towel from a nearby chair. Wrapping it snugly around her body, he tugged her towards the glass doors. "Forget about the missing bikini, Swan," he encouraged. "I need your help with something."

Bella allowed herself to be cozened out of irritation and smiled up at him. "And what would that be, Cullen?" She followed him through the doors.

"Well you see, something has been keeping me awake in bed at night…" The glass door swung shut as the couple disappeared into the shade of the house, leaving the gently lapping waters behind them. The filter gate gurgled once, and then was silent.


End file.
